


Return from Bandomeer

by Brynnen, TwaCorbies (Brynnen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Jedi Apprentice continuity, Qui-Gon takes care of Obi-Wan, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/TwaCorbies
Summary: A cute short as Qui-Gon mulls over his feelings on the way back to the Jedi temple, new apprentice in tow.





	Return from Bandomeer

Qui-Gon emerged from his communion with the Force and stretched long-inactive limbs, grimacing at the stiffness and pain in his still-healing shoulder. He might have to actually visit the halls of healing to get it checked over, which would get him confined to the temple.

He grimaced at that thought and went forward to check the course of the borrowed ship he was travelling in. He blinked at the sight before him. Kenobi was curled up in the navigator's chair, fast asleep.

His new padawan. And wasn't that a peculiar thought. He would need to meditate upon that, but the Living Force approved the bond, in spite of Qui-Gon's half-hearted urge to deny it.

It was just as Master Yoda had predicted, the bond between them was gossamer thin, but undeniable nonetheless. His grandmaster was going to be insufferable about this once they returned to the temple. And once Kenobi had been checked over thoroughly by the healers of course - Yoda could put a mother bantha to shame for sheer intensity of protective instincts and affection for the herd/order's younglings.

Qui-Gon huffed a sigh, mind still full of upheaval from the confrontation with Xanatos. He wasn't remotely ready for a padawan, he knew that. Lie to others if necessary, but never to one's self. But who was he to argue with the will of the Force?

He came out of his rumination at a snuffle from Kenobi and he stared down at the balled-up youngster. He was dead to the cosmos, mind and body completely enervated by the events of the past week. That couldn't be a comfortable position, he'd be sore enough tomorrow without compounding matters with inadequate sleep.

Oh, were some of the older masterly instincts in danger of emerging? He huffed a soft laugh at the absurdity of their situation, then slid his arms under the small body, the weight in his arms sparking off a wave of nostalgia as he carried the boy to bed. 'Life certainly looks as if it will be interesting with you in it, Little One.'

**Author's Note:**

> I've just read the first two Jedi Apprentice novels and want poor Obi-Wan to have a hug!
> 
> I kind of get a semi-neglectful vibe off Qui-Gon from the fairly limited reading around I've done. He's fond of Obi-Wan, but his apprentice has to compete with a lot of other things that take precedence in his mind. Being so focussed on the Living Force and being the direct instrument of it kind of makes him a bit flakey? I dunno, maybe as I get more into the various novels I'll re-evaluate that.


End file.
